The Adventures Of Jill
by AllieCat01
Summary: This story is about a girls first day at Camp Half-Blood. her best friend turned out to be a satyr, and that annoying kid turned out to be a monster, which was not the most surprising part of her day. she got to ride a pegasus across New york (which was totally awesome), and had to deal with new friends and enemies. Enjoy! [dont judge the title i couldn't think of anything else]


**It all started when my friend took off his pants. It's the last week of school. We where sitting together on the bus, and Anthony was annoying me. Again. "You gonna kiss him Jill? Go on, we all know you're in love!" He pushed my arm. I turned around and tried to kick him, but he caught my foot and took my shoe.**

**"Give it back Anthony," Eli said.**

**"Oh your little boy friend is sticking up for you now?" Anthony said.**

**"I like having my shoes off," I said. To prove my point, I took off my other shoe and threw it at him. It hit his nose. Did he… growl?**

**The bus was on the road in front of school. "Give her the shoes Anthony, seriously."**

**"Your shoes smell really bad, Jill. Do your feet sweat?" Anthony said, holding the shoes away from him.**

**"Most shoes smell bad. Why don't you stick your nose in your own shoes?" I said.**

**The bus stopped. Eli and I stood up, and I snatched my shoes from Anthony.**

**"Cause I need your scent." Anthony said quietly.**

**"Excuse me?" I wasn't sure if I had heard him right.**

**"Nothing."**

**Eli looked nervous. He hurried off the bus and into school. "We have to get to homeroom, Jill. Come on."**

**Anthony followed us. "Stop following us, ugly."**

**He growled again. Defiantly a growl.**

**"Ignore him." Eli whispered nervously. **

**"What's up with you?" I asked. "You've sounded nervous since Anthony got on the bus."**

**"It's nothing. I just… don't like him."**

** I didn't believe him, but I ignored it.**

**When the bell rang, I started walking to my next class. Eli had to go to a different class. When the hallways where pretty much cleared, someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into an empty classroom. I tried to yell, but they covered my mouth.**

**"Finally got you alone, demigod." It was Anthony's voice, but it sounded… weird.**

** I bit his hand, and he took it off of my mouth. He made a really weird sound that I can't really describe. "What do you want with me? What's a demigod?" I tried to turn around and look at him, but he brought me into a headlock.**

**Then I heard something hit Anthony. He let go of me and fell. I looked over and saw Eli. Then I noticed that he wasn't wearing pants. Or shoes. He had goat legs and hooves. "We have to get out of here! Come on!"**

**"Wait! What's going on! Why'd he call me a demigod?"**

**"I'll explain it later. Just come on!"**

**Anthony started to get up. He didn't look like Anthony, though. He was about 7 feet tall and had only one eye. His face was even more ugly then before. He started walking over to us, and Eli kicked him.**

**"What the heck? Where are your legs?" I asked.**

**"Come on! He's getting up! We need to go now!" Eli yelled.**

**"Your telling me what's going on!"**

**"After we're safe!"**

**We ran out of the school and down the street. Eli whistled as if calling a taxi, and two figures flew towards us. From far away they looked like giant white birds, but as they got closer, they almost looked like horses.**

**They where horses, it was two pegasi! They landed in front of us.**

**"What… how-" I was totally confused.**

**"C'mon on! I'll explain everything!"**

**I wasn't sure, but then I saw the weird Cyclops Anthony running down the street. I got on the pegasus as fast as I could without falling.**

**"Bring us back to camp half-blood! Fast!" They flapped their wings, and we where in the sky.**

**I covered my eyes. "You know I'm afraid of heights. Now tell me what's going on!"**

**"Ok. Everything from Greek mythology still exists. Anthony was a Cyclops. Usually, they are good. I'm a satyr. These are obviously pegasi. The Greek gods have children with mortals, and have demigod children. You are one."**

**"Wait. What? That's impossible! They never existed in the first place! They where just made up by ignorant Greeks!"**

**"Yeah, they did, and they still do. They weren't ignorant, they where smart. There are a lot of kids like you at camp. There will be more monster attacks like that, and you train at camp for that kind of stuff."**

**"But… what?!"**

**"Yeah, most kids don't believe it at first either. We'll be at camp soon."**

**"I don't want to go! Where is this camp? I just wanted a normal day!" **

**"Camp is on Long Island. Olympus is above the Empire State Building. It moves with the western civilization."**

**"How does that even happen?!" I asked.**

**"I'm not sure," he admitted. "It just… does."**

**"But-"**

**"We're here." He pointed to a spot on the water. There were a section of cabins. Twelve where in a U shape, and too many to count surrounded them. There was a climbing wall that appeared to have lava going sown the side. The camp was huge.**

**"Wow!"**

**"I know, it's awesome!"**

**We landed by a three-story house that was painted sky blue. We got off of the pegasi, and a girl came up to us. "One more? I'll tell Grover." Then she turned to me. "Hello, I'm Juniper."**

**"Hi, I'm Jillian. Call me Jill."**

**A satyr walked up behind her and hugged her. "Hi, Grover. Eli brought a new camper! This is Jillian."**

**"Thank you Eli. You got her here safely. We should tell Chiron," Grover said.**

**"Wait. Chiron? Like the guy who trained Achilles and Jason and a bunch of other heroes?" I asked.**

**He smiled. "Wow, you actually paid attention in school. Most new demigods don't know this stuff. He still trains heroes now. C'mon. You have to meet him."**

**We walked into the house. "Chiron? We have a new camper."**

**He walked out of the room in front of them. He had the lower half of a white horse, and the upper half of a man. He was wearing a T-shirt that said: Party Ponies, New Jersey '12. It had a picture of a centaur shooting a bow and arrow with a boxing glove instead of a point. He had a grey beard that was trimmed neatly. "Hello. What is your name?" He asked me.**

**"I'm Jillian. This whole Greek gods thing is really confusing."**

**"It is to most new campers. You'll get used to it."**

**He started walking outside and we followed. Two boys ran by. "Connor, Travis." They stopped and walked over. They looked exactly alike. They where wearing orange T-shirts that said Camp Half-Blood. One had a Jacket on. They both wore jeans and necklaces with seven beads, and each had a different design. One of them was a little shorter then the other. They had mischievous smiles, like they just pulled a prank on someone. They had shaggy brown hair and blue eyes. They where cute. "Will you take our new camper for a tour of the camp?" **

**"Sure," the taller one said. I realized that the other one with the jacket was staring at me. He looked away quickly. "I'm Travis, he's Connor, we're the head counselors of the Hermes cabin."**

**"I'm Jill."**

**We started walking. We crossed a lake. "Camp is awesome," Conner said. "These are the cabins. That's the mess hall. Over there across the lake is the climbing wall."**

**"Why is there lava going down the side?"**

**"Extra challenge. Over there is-"**

**Just then, a girl started walking toward us. Her fists where clenched. She looked really mad. She had brown hair tied up with a bandana. She was really buff. She wore combat boots and a leather jacket that where painted hot pink (which seamed a little out of place) with an orange T-shirt like Connor and Travis'.**

**Travis cursed. Connor grabbed my arm and we ran.**

**"Travis! Connor! I will destroy you!" The girl yelled.**

**"Who is she?" I asked.**

**"She's Clarisse." Connor told me. "She's a daughter of Ares."**

**"Get back here!" Clarisse screamed. "You will pay!"**

**Travis smiled "but you look so pretty!"**

**"Never thought that would happen!" Connor added.**

**"Your lucky I don't have my sphere! Your heads would my mounted on my wall by now!"**

**"You really pissed her off," I said.**

** "Oh, ya think so?" Connor said in a sarcastic tone. We kept running.**

**We passed by Chiron, who was teaching an archery class. He stopped us. "Why are you running?" Then Clarisse caught up to us. "Clarisse! What is going on?"**

**"What do you think is going on? They painted my stuff pink!"**

**"Stop chasing them! You're scaring the new camper!" Chiron said. "They will get you a new jacket and boots," Chiron said.**

**"Easy!" Travis said.**

**"You can't steal them!" Chiron added.**

** "Aw c'mon!" They complained.**

**"You act like we have money!" Connor said.**

**"I prefer real leather," Clarisse said smugly. She turned around and walked away.**

**"I don't like her." I said.**

**"Most people don't." Connor said.**

**"Go continue showing Jillian around camp." Chiron ordered. He continued with his archery class.**

**We started walking away.**

**"Where are we gonna get money? "Connor said.**

**"He never said that we couldn't steal the money," Travis pointed out.**

**"That is true," Connor hi-fived his brother.**

**"Anyway, that's where archery class is, obviously." Travis said. "That's the sword arena."**

**I looked inside. There where two kids wearing armor, fighting with bronze swords.**

**Travis and Connor looked at each other, smiled, and yelled "Chris!" In sync.**

**One of the kids looked over, and the other knocked him down, with his sword point at his neck. He looked over, took off his helmet and smiled at us. He took his sword point away from the other kid, Chris apparently, and helped him up.**

**He took off his helmet and said, "why?"**

**"Cause it was funny!" Connor said.**

**He walked over and said, "So who's this?"**

**"I'm Jill." I said.**

**"New kid. She got involved in a little, ah, chase down with Clarisse." Travis explained.**

**"Yeah, did you paint her jacket pink?" Chris asked.**

**"And her boots," Connor said.**

**"She came to me saying that she was gonna kill you guys, she was seriously mad. I'm surprised she didn't chop your heads off."**

**"She threatened to, but Chiron stopped her and now we have to buy her new ones, and we aren't even allowed to steal them!" Travis said.**

**"That sucks!" Chris said. "Do you even have any money?"**

**"Nope!" Connor said.**

**"Good luck with that then," Chris lowered his voice, "Now, I have to go beat that clown!" He charged at the other kid and caught him off guard. They started fighting, so we left.**

**"Here's the armory," Travis said. "Later you'll choose a weapon here."**

**We kept walking, and there was a really bad smell.**

**"Smells like someone forgot to clean the stables!" Connor said. "I'm pretty sure it wasn't us… was it?"**

**We approached a fenced in area. Inside, there where beautiful pegasi. I saw the ones that brought us to camp. There was one pure black one that Connor approached. "Sorry Percy isn't here, Blackjack. I know you miss him."**

**"Who's Percy?" I asked.**

**"He's the unofficial leader of camp. He's been gone for a long time. He's probably on a quest with a few other campers, who left about two weeks ago. This is his Pegasus, Blackjack."**

**"Hey Blackjack," I said.**

**Travis took a few sugar cubes out of his pocket and fed them to Blackjack. "He's not supposed to have these, so shhh."**

**We kept walking. "Those are the strawberry fields." **

**"So you're taking me down to the strawberry fields?" I asked, smiling.**

** Connor raised an eyebrow. "Nothing is real?"**

**"They're really nothing to get hung about," Travis added.**

**"Have the strawberry fields have been here forever?" I asked.**

"**Yup!" Connor said.**

**"You guys are awesome," I laughed, "my cousin would love you."**

**"Fellow Beatle fan?" Travis asked.**

**"Yup! Why do you have strawberry fields at a demigod camp?" I asked.**

**"We sell them to stores and stuff," Connor explained. "It's kinda like a cover up."**

**"Oh, ok."**

**"Those are the woods. Don't go in alone unless you want to be eaten by a monster!" Travis said.**

**"I'll try to remember that," I said.**

**We walked along the edge of the woods for a while. I heard some weird sounds that where probably the monsters. Connor and Travis kept pushing each other into the woods.**

**We came across the lake again, and crossed it. "There's the big house again, and over there is the volley ball court." Connor said.**

**"Well, obviously," Travis said.**

**"Shut up!"**

**"Here's half-blood hill, and that's Thalia's pine tree." He pointed to a tree with a huge dragon wrapped around it, and in the lower branches was something gold. It looked like what I imagined the Golden Fleece would look like.**

**"Why is it called Thalia's pine tree?" I asked as I stepped back "And what's with the dragon?"**

**"I'm glad you asked! Around ten years ago, three half-bloods named Thalia, Luke, and Annabeth came here. Thalia was dying, so her father, Zeus, turned her into a pine tree to save her." Connor told me.**

**"And like four years ago, Percy Jackson got the Golden Fleece, yes THE Golden Fleece, and hung it on the tree because someone poisoned it. It got better, but the magic worked a little too well and Thalia… came out of the tree." Travis told me. "The dragon protects the Golden Fleece."**

**"And the best part is that that quest was supposed to be for Clarisse!" Connor said.**

**"Wait, so one day Thalia just appeared here next to the tree?" I asked.**

**"Pretty much," Connor said.**

**"It was a weird morning," Travis added.**

**"Uh… so do all dying demigods get turned into trees?" I asked. I imagined my self as someone's Christmas tree.**

**Connor laughed. "No, just her." **

**We kept walking. We passed the volleyball court, where a few kids were playing.**

**"Anyway, over there is the arts and crafts place." Travis explained.**

**"And now we are back at the climbing wall. You wanna try it?" Connor said.**

**"Noooo way," I said.**

**"C'mon! Try it!" They both said.**

**"I kinda like living," I said.**

**"You won't die, that's only happened twice!" Connor said.**

**"Not really helping," I said.**

**"Just do it! It's awesome, the worst that will happen is that you will get a little burned, or fall off!"**

**"That doesn't help either."**

**"Don't be such a baby!" Travis said.**

**"You remind me a lot of my cousin," I said.**

**"How?" They asked.**

**"Your annoying and you like to pull pranks. You would get along," I said. "On second thought, you shouldn't meet. You would, like, blow the world up or something."**

**"How come you only have 10 bucks in your wallet?" Travis asked.**

**I checked my bag, and it was gone. I snatched it away from him. "Another similar thing about you guys. She loves to steal stuff."**

**"Maybe she's a daughter of Hermes. Just try the climbing wall. Please?" Connor said.**

**Why did he have to be cute? I couldn't say no. "Ugh, fine." I said.**

**"Yes! I'll go before you to demonstrate. And you can't back out now, it's too late!" Connor said.**

**"Well, life was good," I said.**

**"You'll be fine," he said. "Just avoid the lava, and you'll live."**

**If you ever come to camp half-blood, no matter what a cute boy says, don't climb the climbing wall with lava. Especially on your first day. Just don't do it.**

**Connor showed me how to do it while Travis made sure I didn't run away. "Gods, your such a baby!"**

**"Did you climb it on your first day?" I asked.**

**"How should I remember? That was forever ago. Your turn!" He pushed me over to it. I felt like I was gonna throw up.**

**I started climbing. I got a little higher, when the lava started poring down. I had to go dodge it. I kept climbing up. I got to the middle, and a big drop of lava hit my hand. I screamed, let go, and fell. When I was sure I was gonna die, Connor appeared under me and caught me. "Am I dead?" I asked.**

**"I don't think so, but your hand is burned. Uh… Travis! Get someone from the Apollo cabin!" Travis started running toward the volleyball court. "This happens sometimes, so the Apollo kids are prepared."**

**My hand felt like it was on fire. Well I guess it was on fire in a way, but you know what I mean.**

**I realized he was still holding me. I guessed that he realized too, because he asked me "Uh… are you ok to stand?" **

**I didn't want him to put me down, but I said yes because I didn't want him to think that I'm weird.**

**Travis ran over with a kid who was holding a first aid kit. I winced when he touched it. "You'll be fine." He said. He poured some green liquid on it and it immediately started to feel better.**

**"What is that?" I asked.**

**"It's nectar," the kid said, "the drink of the gods. We can't have too much of it, or we will burn up."**

**"Well that's reassuring," I muttered.**

**"It's ok in little amounts, though." He said. He rapped an ace bandage around my hand. "It'll be better in about an hour."**

**"The only thing is that Chiron can't find out about this," Travis said.**

**"Well, I can't do anything else." The kid said.**

**"Well, unless you want me to tell everyone about the thing, Chiron won't find out about this. Right?" Travis said.**

**"The thing…" The other kids face turned white. "Right. I guess I can give her a little ambrosia," he said nervously. He took out a plastic bag of something that looked like lemon squares. "Eat this,"**

**I took a bite of it. The taste surprised me. It tasted like homemade pancakes. It made me feel warm inside. I smiled. My hand didn't feel as bad anymore. I ate the rest.**

**"Any better?"**

**"Yup! That tasted amazing."**

**"Yeah, it tastes like what ever you want it to."**

**"Well it's awesome. In guessing this will burn me up too if I eat to much of it?"**

**"Yup!"**

**"Of course."**

**"So her hand is better now?" Connor asked.**

**"Pretty much. Just don't use it too much for, like, the next hour." The kid told me as he took the ace bandage off of my hand.**

** "Got it." I said.**

**He walked away. When he was out of earshot, I asked "so what's the thing that he doesn't want people to know about?"**

**Connor whispered it in my ear and made me swear not to tell anyone.**

**"Ok, I won't." I looked at my hand. It was a little red, but not too bad. Now it only felt like a burn from steam. Trust me, I know how that feels (cause I'm dumb).**

**"I guess we should get you back to Chiron." Connor said. "Your hand looks a lot better. If he asks, we'll just tell him that one of the pegasi bit you."**

**"That works for me." We started walking toward the big house. Chiron walked out and trotted toward us. "So your tour is done? How did it go, uh, besides the part with Clarisse?"**

**"It was awesome!" I said.**

**"Good! You have a little time before dinner, so you can try some activities if you would like."**

**"Ok, sounds cool. It's not like I tried any before, or anything."**

**Connor elbowed me. "Uh yeah we need to go get Clarisse's stuff… unless you changed your mind."**

**"No, the sooner the better. Now go. On your way, drop Jill off at arts and crafts."**

**"Ugh, ok."**

**The arts and crafts that people did where… different? I guess that's one way to describe it. The first thing I noticed about the pavilion was the colors. The windows are painted stained glass with so many different colors; any 5-year-old girl would have flipped. **

**Then I noticed some of the kids. One was making a sword. One was making a really complex looking origami. The most normal thing I saw was a girl painting a clay jar, so I sat next to her. "Hello, I'm Jill." I said. "It's my first day here. I don't really know what to do."**

**She looked up. She had blonde hair that was braided to one side. She gave me a smile, showing off braces. "Hi, I'm Lacy. You can do anything, really. You can make a weapon or something out of clay like this, whatever."**

**"Ok," there was a block of wet clay in a bag in the middle of the table. I took a little bit and started making something. I wasn't sure what, I was just playing with it. "So, what are you painting?"**

**"I'm trying to replicate the style of an ancient jar, but it's not turning out too good. I think I'm just gonna paint some hearts and doves on it and make it a thing for my mother."**

**"Aphrodite?"**

**"Yeah. I'm the temporary head counselor of the cabin. So did anyone give you a tour of camp yet?"**

**"Yeah, Connor and Travis."**

**"Was it fun?" She asked.**

**"Kinda, but they pranked that Ares girl Clarisse and dragged me along when she chased them down."**

**"That's weird, usually they would leave the person they are with to slow her down."**

**"Well, I feel special. They didn't want me to die! Woo!"**

**"Who told you to come?" Lacy asked.**

**"Connor. Why?"**

**"Ohhh maybe he likes you!"**

** "I really doubt that."**

**"Why? You're pretty and funny! You seem like his type," she said. "And he seems like your type."**

**The truth is that he totally was my type. "So a daughter of the goddess of beauty is calling me pretty?"**

**"Yeah! 'Cause you are!"**

**"Yeah, not really."**

**"Shh you are. You seem like one of those girls that everyone thinks you're pretty and you think you aren't."**

**"I guess."**

**"Trust me, I'm an expert on this stuff. I'm also good at telling good couples, and you and Connor would be good together. So, uh, what exactly are you making, a Cyclops?"**

**I looked down at my clay. I realized that I did make a little misshapen figure of a dude with one eye. "I guess I was just thinking of monsters."**

**"Did a Cyclops attack you?"**

**"Yeah, right before the satyr Eli brought me here. Wow, I sound like I'm crazy."**

**Lacy laughed. "It's ok, we all would to mortals."**

**I heard a horn being blown. "That's the dinner signal. You should probably get back to Chiron."**

**She walked me to the big house, then walked to the cabins.**

**"All new campers stay with the Hermes cabin until their godly parent claims them." Chiron explained. "Usually you get claimed on your first day at camp. You will probably get claimed tonight."**

**We got to the pavilion. There where a lot of kids walking toward us in groups. I guessed that those where the cabin groups. "Well, that's a lot if kids."**

**Connor and Travis led her to their table along with about 15 other kids. "This is the new camper, Jill." Connor told them.**

**"I got her wallet," one of the girls snickered. I checked my pocket, and it was gone. Again.**

**"What the heck! Give it back!" I yelled. **

**She threw it to me. "There's only 10 bucks in there anyway."**

**"I'm sorry that I don't have enough money to steal," I muttered.**

**"Stop stealing each others wallets and sit down," Chiron ordered.**

**Once everything was settled, we got our food. I got a plate of chicken fingers and fries. The cups filled themselves with whatever drink I wanted, which was awesome. I asked for Diet Coke. "You don't have to say it out loud," Connor told me.**

**"Oh, ok but it's… more fun that way." Wow, that sounded really dumb.**

**I was about to start eating, when I noticed the other kids scraping a bit of their food into a bronze brazier. "What are you doing?" I asked Connor as he got up.**

**"We all have to give a little of our food as a burnt offering to the gods." He explained.**

**"Why?"**

**"They get angry if we don't."**

**Right on cue, lightning flashed in the sky. No one seemed to notice it.**

**"Sure, why not." I muttered. "it's as normal as the rest of today."**

**I threw a chicken finger into the brazier. It smelled nothing like burning food. I can't really describe it, but it smelled awesome. As soon as it hit the fire, everyone looked at me. A few people gasped. I just stood there awkwardly and said "uh… what?" Then I realized they where looking at a spot above my head. I looked up, and there was an owl symbol above my head. Like an idiot, I cowered down. It followed me. It started to fade, and I stood upright. Connor was smiling at me. I was probably blushing. "Can someone tell me what just happened?"**

**"You where claimed," Connor explained.**

**"Hail Jillian," Chiron said. "Child of wisdom. Daughter of Athena."**

**I just stood there with my mouth open. Say something! Part of me said, but I was too shocked. I probably looked so stupid. **

**There was a moment of awkward silence. A boy at the Athena table started walking toward me. "Hey, I'm Malcolm. I'm the temporary head counselor of the Athena cabin. Why don't you come over and have dinner with us? That's kinda what your supposed to do."**

**"Oh, uh… yeah, ok." I said. **

**He led me over to his table. There where about 15 kids at it from ages around 9 to 18. Everyone got back to their seats and started talking again.**

**Athena's my mother? Since when am I smart?**

**After he introduced me to everyone, Eli came over and sat next to me. He had a plate with a veggie burger and a tin can with a bite taken out of it. "So, your smart?" He asked.**

**"Hey!"**

**"I'm kidding! So… uh… are we still gonna be friends? You kinda seamed like you didn't like me after I brought you here."**

**"Are you kidding? Of course we are still gonna be friends! But, are you supposed to be sitting here?"**

** "Oh satyrs can sit anywhere. It's only against the rules if campers sit at someone else's table."**

** "Oh ok good 'cause I don't know anyone at this table, and I only have like, 3 friends here."**

** "Who?"**

** "That girl Lacy from Aphrodite cabin and Connor and Travis."**

** "I think Connor might like you," Eli elbowed me.**

** "I really doubt that."**

** "No, really! Don't look now, but he's staring at you."**

** I glanced over. He quickly turned to Travis and started talking to him.**

** "But still, why would he… ugh."**

** "What would you do if he asked you out?"**

** "Uh… I don't know, why?"**

** "Would say yes or no? Just tell me!"**

** "I'd… probably say yes, but why do you need to know?" I demanded.**

** "I just want to know," he smiled.**

** "Why are you smiling?"**

** "Oh, no reason."**

** "Is there something you're hiding?"**

** "Nothing!"**

** I grabbed his shirt collar "listen goat-boy, you better tell me what's going on or I'll-"**

** Malcolm came over and pulled us apart. "Break it up! What's going on?"**

** "He's just being difficult. It's nothing." I said, glaring at Eli.**

** "Ok," he sounded unsure.**

** "Yeah it's nothing, we're cool," Eli was still smiling.**

** "Why are you smiling?" I asked him.**

** "That was kinda funny," Eli said.**

** I punched his arm. "Ow! What the heck?"**

** "It kinda wasn't meant to be funny," I said.**

** "Are we cool now?"**

** "I guess, but I still want to know what your hiding."**

** Eli smiled. "C'mon it's time for the camp fire."**

**The campfire was a lot different then I expected. I thought it was going to be a tiny lame campfire with lame ghost stories and lame songs about lame stuff. I was totally wrong.**

** The fire changed color with the campers' mood. When we sang loud, it was seven feet high and multicolored. The Apollo cabin led the sing along. It was a lot of fun!**

** I had to sit with Athena cabin, and Eli sat next to me. I was grateful for that, 'cause, again, I didn't know anyone in the cabin. **

** I socialized with a few other kids, and they seemed to not hate me. One girl who was around 9 really seemed to like me. Her name was Rosie. She's the cutest little girl ever!**

** While we had a serious conversation about the pegasi, I noticed that Eli had gone over to the Hermes cabin and was talking to Connor and Travis. Eli gave me a thumbs up, and I scowled at him. I also saw Lacy talking to them.**

** Towards the end, Connor approached me. "Hey!" I said. Seriously? Hey? You sound so desperate! I thought.**

** "Hi! So… uh," he looked over at Travis and Eli. They gave him a thumbs up. He looked back at me and said, "So do you… uh… wanna go out with me?" He looked like he was gonna be sick.**

** Oh my god. He likes me. He wants to go out with me. Oh my god. What is going on? Someone teach me how to talk again. "Yeah! Of course!" I smiled really stupidly. What is wrong with me.**

** He relaxed. "Awesome!" Then he made an 'I'm so stupid' face. I realized that I was probably making the same face. **

** I looked over and saw the Aphrodite kids staring at us. A few where exchanging money, as if they had made bets. Lacy was smiling at me. I smiled back.**

** "Twenty minutes until curfew!" Chiron told everyone. "Make sure you get to your cabins before the harpies come out!"**

** "Harpies?" I asked.**

**"Chicken ladies that like to eat demigods that stay up past curfew." Connor said like it was totally normal.**

** "Um… ok then... I need to go ask Lacy over there something. I'll be right back!" I told Connor.**

** "Yeah, ok. I need to talk to Travis anyway." He stumbled toward where Travis and Eli where standing. I saw them hi-fiving and bro hugging each other.**

** I walked over to Lacy. "Where you involved with that?" I asked her.**

** "Maybe," she smiled.**

** "Thank you! Your awesome." I hugged her.**

** "Your welcome! I thought you would be cute together. Connor is easier to convince then Travis. All of us have been trying to get him to ask out Katie Gardener for, like, ever!" She pointed over to a girl with the Demeter cabin. "They pretend to be annoyed by each other, but we know the truth."**

**I smirked. "I think I might be able to help with that."**

** "Oh, really? How?"**

** "I have my ways," I said. "I'm good at convincing people."**

** Lacy pointed over at Connor and Travis. "Your man's waiting for you!"**

** I smiled and lightly hit her shoulder. I felt like we would have a good friendship. I walked over to the boys. "Hey."**

** "Sup?" Travis said as he shoved Connor toward me.**

**I saw people walking toward their cabins. "We should probably get going. I don't really want to get eaten by a chicken-lady on my first day."**

** Connor laughed. "Yeah? That's good. I'll walk you to your cabin."**

** "Ok!"**

** I think that Travis and Eli tried to follow, but Connor got them to leave. "So, how do you like camp?"**

** "It's so cool. Everyone is awesome! There's this little girl in my cabin-"**

** "Hi Jill!" I heard a little voice say from behind.**

** "Ah Rosie! We where just talking about you." I said. "You wanna walk with us?"**

** "Ok!" She smiled, revealing a missing tooth. She had curious gray eyes and wavy golden hair. She's the cutest little girl ever.**

** "How long have you been at camp, Rosie?" I asked her.**

** "3 weeks ago. I lost my tooth a week ago!" She smiled very wide so we could see.**

** "That's awesome Rosie! Did the tooth fairy come?" Connor smiled.**

** "The tooth fairy doesn't exist! I think Hermes stole it though." She pouted. It was one of the weirdest sentences I have ever heard from a nine year old. And I've heard a lot of weird things from little kids.**

** "Aw he wouldn't steal your tooth! He doesn't steal from kids."**

** "Really? Maybe it was the tooth fairy!"**

** "Maybe! Well, here's your cabin."**

** "Goodnight, Connor." I said.**

** "'Night Jill! 'Night Rosie!" He ran off to another cabin.**

** The inside of the cabin looked like a library with beds. There book shelves and desks with blueprints and open books all over them. All of the bunks where pushed to one side of the room.**

** Malcolm came over. "You need a place to sleep. C'mon."**

** He led me over to a bunk at the far end if the room. "Right next to me!" Rosie said.**

** "That's perfect." I said. The little girl just makes me smile, it's hard not to smile with her around.**

** I tried to sleep, but I couldn't. Too much had happened today. It was one of the weirdest days ever, but also one of the best. I decided to write down what happened in my odd day today, so this entry was born! Wow, that sounds weird. Anyway, I think I'm gonna like it at this demigod camp. Everyone's really cool, and I even got a date!**

** Wow this entry is long. Well, that is all!**


End file.
